Missing Discovery
by greencac000
Summary: Rick Riordan inspired this story and most of the ideas. This is similar to his books but not exactly the girls in the story are not demigods or have a wand to help them though there are supernatural powers involved. This story is about Eshe who discovers
1. Prologue

**This all belongs to me but Rick Riordan inspired a lot of the ideas. **

**Full Summary: **

**Eshe wakes up one morning to find her parents missing, which is usually not a big deal because they are at work. Is this time the same or is a different case? This is an adventure where three American teenage girls of Egyptian descent go on a journey to find something. Something that is precious to all three of them. Have fun reading and please R&R. **

**Prologue**

**_ This diary belongs to Eshe Neferka. If this diary is in your possession there is a reason for it. This diary is one full of my adventures with my two best friends Jamila Neferefre and Zahra Tefnakht; but it also full of family secrets that may involve you. So stop ease dropping and searching, just reading my diary. There will be a certain situations that will or already has happened to you. I went through this situation and am telling you that you are in for a traveling filled adventure._**

**_You will need to bring:_**

**_~Your 2 closest best friends_**

**~A flashlight**

**~Lots of batteries**

**~Clothes for every kind of weather**

**~Swim suit**

**~A beach towel and at least one bathroom towel**

**~Hygiene things (toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, shampoo, ECT.)**

**~Shoes for all kinds of weather**

**~A journal**

**~Lots of money**

**~Passports**

**~Sun glasses**

**~Hope**

**~Whatever else you think you need for a _long _traveling trip**

**_Hopes this helps your okht, _**

**_Eshe Nerferka_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Note

Chapter One: The Note

I was waiting up for my parents when I fell asleep. The bright rays of sun went right through my long silk green curtains; I rubbed my sleepy eyes and slowly turned to look at my antique night stand with my purple alarm clock to see what time it was. According to the black digital numbers it was 10:30 in the morning. Good thing it was Saturday. I stretched and slowing got out of bed, putting on my soft pink slippers and headed in to the kitchen. I live in a two story old little house in New York City, New York. I live with my mom and dad who are both archeologists; they always take me to all of their trips that are out of the state. I love my life, and my two best friends Jamila Neferefre and Zahra Tefnakht make it a whole lot better.  
>I headed to the kitchen and start to make coffee for my parents and hot chocolate for me. The whistle of the gray teapot sounded as if a cheerful man would whistle his favorite tune in the morning with his phone buzzing off the hook. I took the kettle off the burner then prepared the hot chocolate and coffee. The hot cocoa smelled as if I was in a chocolate factory built of chocolate its self, the warm fresh coffee smelt as if I was surrounded by a whole bunch of smelly rotten beans. I'll never understand why my parents love their coffee so much. Careful as I could I walked up the long stairs to my parents' bedroom; their bedroom was on the left of mine. Leaving my hot chocolate temporarily abandoned on the counter to cool off.<br>The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open with my hip. I set the coffee on each of one of their mahogany night stands. I went to kiss my mom's forehead when something wet and slimy licked my check. I yelped pulling back the covers to reveal the big chocolate lump I thought was my mom. There was a little playful bark on the other side of that chocolate lump so I pulled the rest of the blue comforter off the soft bed to reveal a smaller yellow lump. The small puppy known as Amun jumped up startling me causing me to fall between Amun and her loving mother Nefertiti. As soon as I landed on the bed, I was covered in kisses by both of my wonderful dogs. After laughing about their kisses, we got off the bed where I saw a hint of yellow sticking out from the edge of my parents wooden desk.  
>I crossed the room and read the note I had already read when I got home.<p>

**_Dear Eshe,_**  
><strong><em>We are going to have to stay late tonight at work but we will be back by midnight. Here is money to order pizza. Love you, see you soon.<em>**  
><strong><em>Mom and Dad<em>**

This wouldn't be the only time they were wrong about what time they would be home, no problem I'll just bring them their coffee and tea. I headed towards my room once more and grab my purple towel from off of my desk chair and headed to my bathroom. Unlike being made of wood my bathroom was medium sized room with green walls and all purple accessories. As I took off my clothes and turned on the shower I realized how cold it was. Once the water was warm enough I hopped in to the shower.

I got out I wrapped the towel around me, brushed my teeth, put my contacts in, and headed into my room. I looked around in the closet and dresser looking for something to wear. I finally decided to wear my skinny jeans and one of my plain blue t-shirts. After I got the cups from my parents' room, I headed in to the kitchen and poured the coffee in to traveling cups, grab my keys and headed out the door. The American Museum of Natural History, where my parents work at, was practically around the corner, I could drive my car but I thought I'd take a nice walk in the sun.

Before I knew it I reached the museum doors. The museum had opened an hour ago so there were a lot of people already there. All the workers knew me so I never had any trouble in the museum. I headed towards my parents' office up on the third floor. Once I got there I knocked on the door, no answered so I walked in. I set down the mugs on desk and looked around. Unfortunately there was nothing but a lot paper stacks on the desk. Wondering where my parents were I walked to the third floors informational desk to talk to Rose. Rose was a tall, thin, red curly haired girl with freckles all over her face. Luckily for there was line so I could talk with her right away.

"Hey Eshe! What's up?" she asked with her cheerful smile.

"Have you seen my parents? They weren't at home when I woke up and they aren't in their office." I asked hearing the worry in my voice.

Her smile slowly turned into a face full of concern. "Sorry sweetie I don't. They left here at one and said they were going home. Do you want to hang out here until they call you?"

"No, I have to meet Jamila and Zahra at my house soon but if you see them please have them call me." I asked trying to reassure her, which was hard especially since I wasn't all sure myself.

I headed back to the office to get the mugs. I started to grab one of them when I saw a hand written note on the top of one of the stacks of paper. On the letter had my name written in mother's my perfect cursive. It was older looking piece of paper folded into fours. I carefully unfolded it. It was dated September 23rd, 1995. My mother was an Egyptian as well as was my dad but he was raised from the age of 10 in London, England. My mom was 17 when she went to England; there she had met my dad, two years later they got married. After they were married both of the families and my parents moved to America. They had me at age 24. Anyhow, I gently unfolded the note. And start reading it:

**_Eshe,_**  
><strong><em>I will soon be your mother and I cannot wait. Your father and I found that both of our family had secrets after a year of marriage. I'm sorry we haven't told what that is yet. I'll take it that since you are reading this that we aren't here. When you were born we knew that you'd be in danger that would be twice as high as your father and I were in. We left a note in our room; remember your special nickname and you shall find where we hide the note. The password is your baby's name. You will need Jamila and Zahra so take them with you, for you guys have more in common than you think. Love you with all of my heart, Omm<em>**

I shivered, this note was spooky. The note was dated back in September 23rd, 1995, how did my mother know back then that she and dad would be missing? I glanced at the clock. Crap, its 12:25! The girls will be at the house in 5 minutes. I shoved the note in my back pants pocket and hastily headed towards the front entrance. Once I was out of the museum I ran home. I luckily got home with a minute to spare. I then abruptly remembered my parents. What am I going to do about them? I went into the living room and paced around the room. Within a few minutes of freaking out my friends arrived. They looked at my face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's a matter?" Jamila asked. Jamila is a tall, short chocolate brown haired girl who has a skin tone of caramel; she is very outgoing and funny and definitely has blonde moments. I think those blonde highlights get the best of her sometimes.

"Whatever is a matter doesn't matter. You'll cheer up when we go see the movie and then afterwards we'll talk about it. It always helps you." Zahra cut in before I could say anything. Zahra was an average height, long straight chestnut colored haired girl with the color tone of caramel (like Jamila and I); she is fun, smart, wise and quite out going but a tad bit shy. We get asked if we are sisters a lot because the only differences between us are that I'm slightly taller and I have wavy hair.

As I run up the stairs I yelled "This is more important than going to see The Deathly Hallow again! My parents are missing!"

Astonished they follow me up to my parents' room. They were both trying to say something but neither of them could say anything so I handed them my mom's note. As they were reading it I looked for something that said Princess on it. There hanging the corner was a picture of me that I had signed the words Princess at the bottom of. I ran across the room and started to take it off when it swung open. There seemed to be a vault behind it. Huh I don't remember that ever being there before. There was a 5 letter combination I had to put in. Remembering what the note had said about the password, I typed in the combo on the touch screen. It was right! The surface of the touch screen vanished and a door appeared at which point it swung open. The password was my yellow Pharaoh hound puppy's name, Amun. In the vault I had just opened there was a plain baby blue journal, three passports, and $3,000.  
>Bringing the stuff to the bed, my friends sat next to me. "What are we going to do?" I asked still taking in all the things that just happened. $3,000, why this much money? What the heck am I suppose to do with all of this money? Jamila just shrugged and Zahra was pacing around the room thinking (another thing we share).<p>

"Well according to the note, this journal is supposedly suppose to explain to us what is going on," Zahra somehow calmly said as she picked up the journal "So read it. Read it out loud."

I took the journal and flipped through it. Only towards the middle was there a note from my mom and dad. The note was dated again September 23rd, 1995. It read...


End file.
